The present invention relates to a display for holding and displaying a plurality of floral bouquets.
When flowers are being sold, it is important to have the flowers easily visible to the purchasing public. Since flowers are fragile, they must be displayed and held in a manner that avoids damage to the stems. Such damage often occurs when the stems intertwine.
The flower bouquets must not only be easily visible, but the bouquets should be attractively displayed in a manner that makes them easily accessible to a purchaser.
The amount of floor space for floral displays is normally limited and thus it is important for a display device to maximize the number of floral bouquets which can be attractively and safely displayed in a given amount of space.
The problems presented with the display of a number of single flowers as opposed to the display of a number of bouquets differ. Since the bouquets involve more flowers and stems they take up more space and the likelihood of damage from stem intertwining increases. Additionally, when the bouquets are displayed for resale purposes, and they are thus subjected to more movement, this likelihood increases even more.
A number of different flower holders and displays are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 485,417 to Lord discloses a flower holder having a number of water holding vessels which are supported on tubes attached to the flower holding vessel itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 720,132 to F. W. Green discloses a flower holder for use with a vase. The flower holder incorporates a number of individual tapered spring holders suspended downwardly from a series of metal strips.
Other examples of prior art floral holders are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 48,166 to Bennet; U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,524 to Tong; U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,943 to Pas; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 242,753 to Christen, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,638 to Grier; U.S. Pat. No. 165,456 to Van Stone; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 48,239 to Booth; U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,511 to Deaner; U.S. Pat. No. 1,775,250 to Link; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,141 to Gooch; and U.S. Pat. No. 371,796 to Loudon.
Although the many prior art patents disclose flower holders and displays which are good for many purposes, none of these displays are useful in safely holding and displaying a large number of flower bouquets in a relatively small space for resale purposes.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a floral bouquet holder and display which permits a plurality of floral bouquets to be easily viewed and accessed by a purchaser.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such floral display which prevents the stems from the different bouquets from intertwining and thus being damaged.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a display which permits a large number of bouquets to be shown in a relatively small amount of space.